User talk:Superdadsuper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bible Study! Thanks for your edit to the God page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lelouch Di Britannia (Talk) 19:25, June 18, 2012 RE: Admin Rights I would like to wait see how you do for a bit longer before I give admin rights. Also, when you leave a message on a user's talk page, please remember to sign your post using (~~~~) or the signature button. Rollback rights I've given you rollback rights, let's see how you do. 08:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Want help? Heya. I heard your want for help in WC. figured you could use some help. Halcyon:Talk Wiki Team Sure. 08:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Link now on Christianity Knowledge Base I've added a link to this wiki on the Main Page of Christianity Knowledge Base. Please note that I'm the only editor/admin at CKB. --Kathleen.wright5 (talk) 02:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights I have seen your contributions on this wiki and I have liked them. I am not very active on this wiki these day, because I am currently working on improving another wiki. So I was wondering in getting another user to become an admin (sysop). So if you approve I would like to change your user rights to sysop. 05:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :I have given you admin rights. 05:21, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Rights I've just given you admin rights, so I want to see how you do with it. I want to wait a bit longer how you do before I think about giving you bureaucrat rights. So in the mean time you can leave message on my talk page listing the users who you think worthy of having rollback or admin rights. Also, the reason why I disabled the message wall feature was because it is a new feature and there are still many issues that the wiki staffs are working to fix on. So for now we should just wait till they fix these issues and then we an enable the feature. 05:35, August 14, 2012 (UTC) How come you never introduced me to this? I've wanted to make a Bible-related wiki for SUCH a long time, but now I don't need to! Test Uh hey Super this is the test. KaharZamet (talk) 21:58, September 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Bible Study Course I'm actually trying to transform this wiki from a bible study wiki to a bible wiki. However, I'll be able to help out. Also, anything regarding the bible study course should be done by using a blog. 01:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ast What is the ast? Also, when you leave a message on a talk page, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. 04:31, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, I agree with the idea. 02:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi hi, i cant wait to be a part of this wiki. -- 20px blood:water mission, Give a dam! ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 18:52, September 21, 2012 (UTC) New Study Logo! Hello! I was looking around my photos, and found a picture I thought would be a perfect logo! I added the bible study wiki to it! Let me know what you think: Thanks for reading! Tommy The Determined ( http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tommy0327 ) 01:03, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Starting Online Church! Helo! I know this is a bible study, but I just wanted to let you know about an online church wiki I'm trying to start! I was thinking maybe our wiki's could work together! Here's the link if your intrested! Thanks Super! Bible Sermons Wiki Tommy The Determined ( http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tommy0327 ) 03:12, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Official Friends There is not a link to the Poptropica Wiki displayed on the main page. If this continues your wiki will no longer be our official friend, thanks, link New Wiki Re:Plan About the name of the wiki, is the name Bibicalapedia or is that a spelling mistake for Biblicalapedia. If it is Biblicalapedia that would be OK with me. Could we please have the King James Version only on the new wiki as the modern versions are corrupted, for evidence see below. --Kathleen.wright5 (talk) 05:43, February 3, 2013 (UTC) * * * New Wiki Yeah sure. When I adopted this wiki I found it very messed up. I thought I could clean it up and maintain it, but I'm busy with several other wiki projects as well. 06:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Archiving There is no need to delete pages. Just put the following code on top of each article that has been archived. 12:30, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Not Closing Hello, as I informed you via Special:Contact, we don't usually delete wikis once they have been created. Wikis are community-owned projects, and a wiki you are no longer interested in can wait for someone else to come along and adopt it. For that reason, I have once again removed the notice from the front page and I have to ask that you do not make any further revisions that incorrectly indicate that the wiki will be closing. If you and the other Admins do not want to be active on this wiki, it can lie fallow until a new team of users comes along, but we do not allow the current content to be damaged in the meantime. Thanks, --semanticdrifter http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff (help forum | blog) 19:43, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :As the wiki staff said above we can't officially close a wiki. If that is the case, I don't see why we have to create an other Bible Wiki. Unless, we choose select one wiki to be the official wiki and the other unofficial. Let me know which you would rather have as official. 07:49, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::This is the message that the wiki staff left on my talk page: "Hello, I'm a little unclear on why this site would need to be archived and some content moved to another wiki that currently only has 5 pages. Can you explain the reasoning behind that? If you would like, I can add that url to this wiki that already has a great deal of content and it would save everyone a headache. I can change the url or sitename to anything you would like. There is no reason to "archive" or otherwise restrict the content on here. I have removed the message from the front page stating that this wiki is being archived, as this is not the case. If you would like to focus your attentions elsewhere, that is fine but this wiki will remain standing. With any luck, a new community will eventually grow up around it. Best, --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 21:58, February 26, 2013 (UTC)" I've been thinking it's kinda a waste of time to archive this wiki and transfer information to a newly created wiki. So I was thinking why don't we just clean up this wiki. I haven't been active in this wiki in the past, but now have a lot of time in my hands. I can get my friends to help out too. I like the idea of having a wiki containing the definitions of all the biblical terms. We could call it Bibletionary Wiki or something. Let me know whether you agree with in my talk page. 01:32, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :::According to the Wiki Staff, since this wiki cannot be closed there is no need to remove content from it. Under the terms of the CC-BY-SA license, the content was made available to all and we cannot remove the content that other users have contributed. If we want to add the content to a different wiki, we are free to do so but we need to stop removing it from here. 01:40, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't mind if you create Biblicalapedia and copy content from here, but please do not remove content from this wiki and replace it. I wish to continue this wiki. Please tell me whether you wish to continue to contribute to this wiki anymore. 10:00, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I've given you bureaucrat rights. Good Luck! 04:11, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I understand, but we can't remove content that previous users have contributed. 05:20, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Not Moving Hello, I recently had to delete your blog post announcing that the wiki is "moving". I feel like we are not understanding each other. The wiki is not "moving". You are welcome to take the content somewhere else, as long as you abide by the terms of the CC-BY-SA license. However, this wiki sill not be closing, so it won't be a move, it will be a fork. We do not close wikis when a group decides to fork. The Wikia version will remain open for anyone who chooses to continue to edit here, and for any further contributors. We expect that those who fork do so respectfully, which means leaving the wiki alone in the future, not making any changes that damage the wiki, and not using Wikia to advertise their alternative. If you would like to make another blog post, announcing your specific intention to focus on another site, that is fine. But please don't use language suggesting that this wiki will close or no longer be available to future editors. Thanks, RE: Hello Hi! I'll refrain from creating pages etc., but I wanted to know- what is a Wiki cleanup?? Anna312 (talk) 12:10, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Chintzy's Message How many edits do you have to have to become an admin, bureaucrat, sysop? I just joined this wiki and I'd like to be an admin. Thank you. Have a blessed day. Chintzy (talk) 01:21, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Chintzy Category Deletion I have no objections. 13:46, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Chintzy's request I know this is a bit early, but perhaps I can become a sysop (i'll probably use this word to avoid typing out "administrator") to help you clean this wikia. P.S. If I shouldn't make pages and categories, what should I do? RE: AMP Request What AMP Reqeust? 01:46, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :You told me about the AST, I don't remember you telling me about the AMP. 04:10, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the Admin Mentor Program! Hey Superdadsuper! I want to officially welcome you and the other admins to the Admin Mentor Program. You will soon hear from Foodbandlt and Spongebob456, your mentors for this program. I've also given them our Admin Mentor user right. This gives them admin and bureaucrat rights here in the event that it's needed to help show you how certain areas of adminship work, but they won't actually be serving as admins. We're eager to have them get started on the mentorship, and I have you are too. Here is the .PDF overview that I told you about: This contains what you requested, as well as a few things I added in that I think could benefit this wiki. The mentors will help you with all of those areas. A lot of how the mentorship process will work, such as how you and the mentors work together and communicate with one another, will be determined early on in the process based on how you and the mentors interact. My suggestion for discussion would be to keep the discussion confined to one page, perhaps something like Biblicalapedia/Admin Mentorship, that way all participants can follow it to be notified, and anyone can follow the page. Once you and the mentors get a feel for one another and how best to work together, you’ll be able to hit the ground running. Helpfulness will be the #1 priority of Food and Spongebob. Above all, have fun with this. Do all you can to make your experience with the mentors as worthwhile for you, the other admins, and the mentors themselves—and the mentors will do the same for you. We have every confidence in them and we have every confidence that, with your help, this wiki will continue to grow and be awesome. I'll be your staff contact for this mentorship if you need anything. Please feel free to let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Best of luck and have fun! Chinese Wiki I'll try. 08:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi, I'm in the chatroom now. :) --Spongebob456 talk 18:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'm on chat now. 13:24, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat2 I'm in the chat now, whenever you're ready. :) --Spongebob456 talk 19:07, June 17, 2013 (UTC)